Out the Door, Not up the Stairs
by bibliophile102
Summary: What if Chloe ran out of the art school instead of up the stairs? This story is my take on what would happen if just that occurred. Still don't know my exact direction for this story, but I'm excited about this. Please read and review with your suggestions, advice, and critique.
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Darkest Powers =[ (italics is the exact words of the first book that leads into my twist of the story)_**

 _I exhaled and closed my eyes. When I opened them, the blue uniform shirt was inches from my face. I looked up…and let out a shriek._

 _He looked like a mannequin that had gotten too close to a fire. Face burned. Melted. One eye bulged, exposed. The other eye had slid down near his cheekbone, the whole cheek sagging, lips drooping, skin shiny and misshapen and-_

 _The twisted lips parted, "Maybe now you'll pay attention to me."_

 _I ran headlong down the hall. As I flew past one classroom door, it opened._

" _Chloe?" A man's voice._

 _I kept running._

" _Talk to me!" the horrible, garbled voice snarled, getting closer. "Do you know how long I've been trapped here?"_

I flew around the corner towards the front of the school. I was catching the attention of more people. I glanced behind me (big mistake, that's when the women in the movies fall) Instead, I ran into a trash can, but I don't fall so I'm counting my lucky stars. As I am running from a creepy, face-melting janitor. I see the front doors. Escape. Through the clear glass of the front office I see the desk lady. Shouldn't she look more scared?

"Stop young lady!" a teacher yells.

Stop!? But a crazy man is behind me. Scratch that – beside me. I yelp and run sideways into the wall. The man reaches his hand towards my face, I cringe from the contact. But I only feel a cold sensation. I open my eyes to see his hand disappearing through my face. A scream builds in my throat, but then I see a teacher in the corner of my eye. He is looking at me. Only me.

I run to the door and keep running once outside. I don't think I have ever run this much. When I look behind me, nobody is there. I slow to walking, breathing so heavy I feel a panic or asthma attack is threatening. I walk until I can catch a taxi. Home, I want to go home.

Once there, I sneak in hoping to avoid Annette. Of course I don't.

"Chloe, what in the world are you doing home?"

"I-I-I nott feel-ing w-well" I look down at the floor and can feel my throat closing from unshed tears. Today has been so confusing.

"Okay, well let's get you to bed." She leads me to my room, and I curl up under the covers squeezing my eyes shut.

"You're not running a fever, does your stomach hurt?"

"Ye-eah, I-I'm sure it's n-nothing. Just need t-to r-rest." Thankfully, she left after that. I covered up with the blanket and shed silent tears. She came in shortly after with water and aspirin.

He melted his face; his hand went through me. My movie mind was telling me the answer, but the rational part insisting I was hallucinating. No one seemed to see him but me. God, I'm crazy. I have to be crazy. If only I could be the type of kid who does drugs. So then when people ask about my episode in the hallway I could go 'man, I was so trashed I don't remember a thing.' I laugh a little, but I feel hysterical so I stop. Maybe, they will think it's drugs anyways. What else would people think? I'm sure the school will call. My thoughts swarm.

I wake up and it's dark outside. I stumble to the kitchen for something to eat. I see Annette at the kitchen table.

"I wanted to make sure you're okay. The school called, said you were acting weird and just ran out. There was no violence and you looked more scared than anything that they just want to know what happened. So I called your dad."

"Uhh, Okay."

"Your dad should be here soon and I made some food for you in the kitchen. I'm going to go ahead and head home." She looked at me timidly as if to ask if that's okay.

"Th-thank you" I said with a smile of reassurance.

She left, I panicked.

I can't believe the school didn't sound angry or weirded out. What am I going to tell my dad? What does he think? Would he believe me about the janitor? Do I even believe what I saw? No, I don't know what happened and Dad would think me crazy. So I need a cover story until I figure out for myself what's going on.

Okay, focus. I'm a screenwriter, this should be easy. A story, a lie.

When Dad arrives, he appears conflicted. I'm sitting at the kitchen table waiting for him to speak because I can't speak first.

"I like your hair" I reach up, forgetting all about the highlights. "Th-thanks."

"Are you drinking or on drugs?" he asks solemnly. "Wh-wh-what? No Dad. P-promise. I would never" I think I'm about to cry at the fact that he thinks that of me.

"I'm sorry kid; I know that. So what happened today is it because I delayed coming home again?" His voice is filled with guilt. "Oh, Dad, n-no that had n-nothing to do with it."

I struggled for words to explain myself. "I just had an o-off day Dad. I g-got my p-p-eri-od, and was a-ask out. I don't know, I j-just felt like being a r-rebel. I died my hair and t-thought I was going to be in t-trouble. So I ran."

"Okay, I'll call the school in the morning to explain."

After an awkward hug and goodnights, I headed back to my room. I lay on my bed just staring at the ceiling for a long time. No particular thought going through my head.

When I'm ready, I sit up and pull out my computer. His hand went through me; nobody noticed him but me. So here is my moment of truth. Either I'm messed up or the world is. Either way I'm kinda screwed, but I know I'd rather it not be all in my head.

I found an article about the janitor's death and a picture of him. Verdict- the world is messed up.

I saw a ghost. A real, live (haha) ghost.

I tried looking up more stuff about ghost, but came up with nothing. Most sights were about documenting it and were talking about ghost as faded images. The janitor was clear as day. Then researching puberty and ghosts put me even farther from helpful.

Knock, Knock. "Chloe?" I get out of my bed and open my door.

"Yeah, Dad." I replied groggily. I got a couple of hours of sleep, but that's because I turned my headphones all the way up and forced myself not to think about what's going on.

"I called the school. You are suspended for a day and have detention for 3 weeks for skipping school and causing a disturbance."

"O-okay, uhh I'm sorry Dad."

"I'm just glad you're okay. I took work off for the week. Anything you want to do? We could go to the theater." A smile lit my face. Then I thought of the chance of running into another ghost.

"C-can we hang out at home, w-watch movies and order takeout?" I silently plead with him to say yes.

"Sure kid."

"Oh and h-have y-you talked to A-Aunt L-Lauren?"

"No, but I could call her if you want? I would have contacted her if you were hurt or seriously sick"

"That's okay, I'd rather n-not have her k-know if that's okay" I don't think I could survive her grilling me about everything yet.

"As long as you are fine"

"I am" I lie.

"So what horror movie are we starting with?" Thank god, the perfect distraction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I'm going to be updating a lot this week. Also, thank you guys for the reviews and favorites. It made me extremely happy and proud!**

 **As a note for the story, I realized that I messed up with a couple things. 1. Chloe was supposed to meet Aunt Lauren for tea after school the day she saw all the ghosts 2. The dance with Nate was scheduled for the next day (I assume Friday), and Chloe is suspended for that day. So, I'm making it to where the dance is scheduled for the next week on Friday.**

 **As always, disclaimer. Kelly Armstrong owns the character and Darkest Powers.**

Chapter 2

Chloe

By the afternoon, Dad and I had watched 2 classic horror and 2 classic thriller movies. Aunt Lauren called when I was in my room and profusely apologized for missing high tea at the crown like she promised on the phone yesterday. I completely forgot about this and reassured her that it mattered none.

"Well how about I pick you up after school today?"

"Actually, well, I I I'm not at school today. Dads home and weee decided to spend the day together."

"Missing school, just because your dad feels like being around, typical of him." I didn't know what to say to that. She continued "Well how about shopping tomorrow."

"Yeah, sounds good. I actually have a dance next week" Thank god she said dinner, maybe I won't have to tell her about detention. I know that that is bad, and I'm a terrible liar but if she has no idea maybe I can just avoid the topic.

"Great, dress shopping it is!"

We said our goodbyes and hung up.

What if I was to tell her about the ghost thing? But what would be the point? It was probably just a suddenly getting my period thing. Like super PMS (book reference lol), and now that I am on my period everything is back in order. I don't really believe what I'm saying, but my sanity is gripping onto these words for dear life.

I was able to get through the weekend without talking about Thursdays incident to my Dad or Aunt. Also, I haven't seen a ghost or had any 'episodes'. I only left the apartment once, shopping with my Aunt. And I rushed that, scared I would see something she wouldn't. It was difficult to act normal. She became a little suspicious about my behavior; I could never keep anything from her. So I told her about my period and how that has made me feel off. This brought on a barrage of questions. So many, that I got flustered and then suspicious of her. Why did she care so much?

"Has anything unusual happened since you got your period, you told me about the dream. Anything else?" She was looking at me so intently as she said this. Should I tell her? No, it was nothing, she would just make a big deal out of it. It was nothing…

"Noo, I mean I feel more emotional m-m-maybe, but I don't know what y-y-you're asking."

She pierced me with her gaze while I stared back with wide eyes. Then she nodded as if deciding something.

Buzzz

Oh no, Monday morning. What do the other students think or know about what happened. Will my friends still talk to me, will they be weirded out? What about Nate, will he still want to see me at the dance for the maybe or maybe not date? What if this is what makes it a non-date? God, my brain needs to shut up. I can't even think about the biggest worry. I almost succumb to panic at the thought of seeing the janitor again. I should call my dad and switch schools. I've gone to many new schools.

But I love the art academy. So this week, I have to survive this week. Nothing will happen, everything is fine and this week will prove that. I gain control of my breathing.

In the bathroom I notice my hair. Another worry to add to the list. I feel weighted down through the rest of my getting ready process. In front of the stairs I force myself to smile and let go as I run down.

In the taxi with Milos, he asks about my absence. I stutter through a lie about being sick. Maybe I can become a master liar, but probably not.

During the drive, I make sure to give only him and the dashboard my attention.

"OMG, Chloe what happened yesterday? Some people said they saw you running through the halls. And you died your hair" Kari touched my hair examining it while looking at me for answers.

"Uhh, W-well, I was dyeinggg my hair in the bathroom and a t-t-teacher saw me come out. I-I just assumed I was in trouble. So I r-r-ran." I crossed my fingers for her to believe me.

"I can picture that. You do something rebellious and freak out about others knowing. Although, it's still hard to picture you skipping class in the first place."

I shrugged in response, going back to getting things out of my locker. My other friends walk up then and Kari fills them in on Thursday's events.

So far so good. It was a one-time thing. Friends are in place and no ghosts equals the good life. Who thought I would ever say such a thing

Nate just talked to me! He said he liked my hair.

"T-T-thanks." We stand there awkwardly. I build up my courage for a couple breathes.

"S-Soo, are you still going to the d-d-dance?" I look at my feet after I say this.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yepp" Another point for me! This really could turn into or lead to my first date. More importantly my first kiss. I give a genuine smile for the first time today.

I was so close to being home free. This is the break before the last period. The janitor is at the end of the hallway. He eyes me and melts part of his face. I cringe back and can feel his laughter. If this was a movie, I would wait for the halls to clear so I could confront him. However, this isn't a movie. I'm not leaving the safety of people. As I head for class with my head down I see his feet before me.

"Glad you're back, now let's get ba-" I walk through him and into my class.

Throughout the class he screams and jumps out at me. I imagine my vocal cords as broken and my attachment to my surroundings cut off. It takes a while for this to work, I think I let out a small whimper at the beginning of class, but no one really seemed to notice and by the end of class I could effectively ignore him.

The days wore on with me becoming increasingly dejected. Dad is still home, and I'm trying not to worry him, but I can't go out. I think I've come to terms with seeing ghosts. But passed that, and I am at a lost. The janitor is driving me crazy, I've become numb to his face but not his words or his sudden appearances. He talks of helping him move on, but I don't know anything about that and what if I'm not even supposed to do that. I don't want to see them anymore. My friends know I'm quiet, but not usually this withdrawn. Miranda thankfully got tired of Kira's attempts real fast. Who would think I would ever be thankful for anything she's done. Thinking of how she has taken over our group still makes me uncomfortable. Aunt Lauren has called twice. Each time I have reassured her that I am fine. I'm considering all the lying as life practice for my stories. Sometimes I consider telling her the truth, but I think I would go to my dad first. He is going back to Berlin after I leave for the dance. I can't bring myself to tell him; he has done so much for me and I cannot be a burden to him.

It's Friday and I am done with this guy. I have a dance tonight; I should be off the wall with excitement, but instead I feel glued to a floor and boxed in with my eardrums burning. I cannot hear one word my friends are saying because of him. I lean my head against my locker, and for kicks I imagine the janitor gone. I picture him in my head and feel myself push him away. He voice becomes less clear and then his voice is gone.

"Hey, Chloe are you alright?" asks Beth.

Looking around he isn't anywhere. "Yeahhh, I had a headache, but I think I'm good now."

Did I just push him away with my mind? I'm relieved it worked, but a little angry I didn't figure it out sooner. He has bothered me for an entire week!

"Wow, you look beautiful kid. Let me get a picture."

I blush "Thanks, Dad"

"Your mom, she would have…" Dad trails off uncomfortably.

"I know." I give him a soft smile and he takes another picture.

Dad actually drove me to the dance himself and then said his goodbyes for his trip.

I enter the gym in my shiny dark blue dress. It is strapless and short with a jeweled belt. I paired it will wavy hair, a silver band and small heel silver shoes.

 **Okay, this chapter was another set up one. Felt like I was checking off boxes. The next one is huge. Hint, it has to do with a certain green-eyed guy. I will be uploading it soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chloe:

"Hey, Chloe, you want to dance?" Nate asked.

"S-Sure" We walk side by side to the dance floor until we have face each other. He slowly puts his hands on my waist, and I put mine on his shoulders. We sway back and forth.

Should I start a conversation? Or is it better to stay quiet and enjoy the moment? He looks to be sweating and I know I'm as red as a tomato. I look to our feet, building courage to ask him something. Obviously not the question I want to ask which is whether he likes me, but something else that can get him to.

I decide to go ahead and look up.

"Ahhhhhh" I let out a scream and fall back. The janitor had his face in front of Nates. "You didn't think you could get rid of me forever you spoiled little brat. I'm going to follow you everywhere. You won't escape me, I don't even care about moving on anymore." I quickly closed my eyes and pushed him away like last time.

"Chloe, Chloe are you okay?" Nate bent down to me.  
"Th-th-th-th" I relax and try again. "Th-ere was a buggg that flew by."

I looked around to find everyone staring at me. Everyone. I quickly sat up and rushed away. Once outside tears rushed down my face. I'm sure the little bit of makeup I managed to put on was running down with the tears. I held my midsection as hard cries rocked my body.

I wish I had someone to talk to…like my Mom. I know I could talk to her is she was here. This thought brings more tears, but I attempt to get them under control because I have decided to visit my mom's grave. I will let it all go once I'm there. Whipping my eyes I whistle for a taxi.

Derek:

I jerked awake sweating. My arms feel itchy and my entire body is aching. It's weird because I don't get sick. Maybe this is just my body rejecting my lack of activity. Before coming to Lyle House I went on a run every day and lifted weights. I look to the window. Would it be so bad to just get some fresh air? Yeah, it would, I cannot leave. Simon would think me a hypocrite, refusing to leave to find Dad but leaving for a run. I lay back down. Feeling something wet I look at my arm to see that I made myself bleed from scratching. "Great" I muttered.

I decide to read one of my science books. However, the window is the only thing I can concentrate on.

Shit, I don't belong out there. If I was locked up like I should be I wouldn't be able to escape. Then again a juvenile detention would probably have better workout equipment.

If I go outside and tell Simon, he'll never get off my case about it. He will think he can persuade me to change my mind. Why can't he just leave without me?

Quietly I get dressed; what he doesn't know can't hurt him. I will leave a note just in case he wakes up, but based on his snoring I doubt he will.

Once at the door, I just stand there. Fear is gripping me, even though part of me knows those feeling are ridiculous. It's dark, late, and almost no one will be out I reassure myself.

Pressing in the code into the security system the door unlocks and I escape.

Then, all I know is running. I let my feet take me wherever because I know I can find my way back. My kind doesn't get lost.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but don't you just love the build-up lol. Derek is out running, and Chloe is about to go to a grave! I need some reviews, favorites, or something before I upload the next chapter. What do you guys think will happen?**

 **Now, I would just like to take a minute and brag about my timeline. Because I changed the date of the dance everything else worked out perfectly. Chloe went to the Lyle house on a Sunday. That Friday was when she and Derek went for the walk, same as this Friday. Then Saturday night was the breakout of Lyle house. (I did my research)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. Here is the meeting we have all been waiting for!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Chloe**

I watched as the taxi drove away. I know I told him I wouldn't need him to wait, but looking around at dark, empty street I realize I may have made a mistake. Plus, I feel this terrible unease. The nerves make turning towards the cemetery work. Facing the oppressive gates, I can't remember why I thought this was a good idea. I know ghost wonder around and hang out at their place of death, but what about their graves? I close my eyes and use my breaths to attempt to clear my mind. Walking to my mother's grave my yearning becomes stronger. In my mind a picture of a rope appears and I begin to pull on it. The strangest part is that it feels instinctive. Maybe this is how I contact her ghost. I pull on the imaginary rope as I walk to her grave. If this was a movie, this conversation would be where I find out what I am and why. I'm really hoping a movie-like tear inducing reunion.

Blurred objects in the corner of my vision cleared, taking the form of people or should I say ghost. I tried to push them away as I pulled for my mom. Soon I became overwhelmed with the amount of ghost around me. I could no longer concentrate on anything.

My mind is being lost in the swarm. How could there be so many? I couldn't see past all the people, the ghost. They rushed closer, all yelling at me. My mind is about to explode. Everything's too much, I just want to talk to my mom. More tears spill down my face. Before being encased in the darkness I knew was coming, I covered my ears and let out a scream.

 **Derek**

"Ahhhhhhhh"

My legs redirected me towards the sound of a girls scream before I could think what the scream meant. The last thing I need to deal with is whatever caused that scream. I don't belong out here, I only make situations worse. This is just supposed to be breath of fresh air. Plus, my run has gone on long enough. 'Turn around' I ordered my limbs, but they raced on towards the danger. Maybe I'm a masochist.

As I continued toward the sound I found my thoughts going into forbidden areas. Hopeful thoughts saying maybe this will show Dr. Gill's strategies to be effective. We have gone over countless scenarios and the appropriate responses to them. This is a field exercise I decided.

I surveyed the area. No one is within eyesight and the only place of significance is a cemetery across the street. I decide to check it out. Past the gates and a few graves I could see a girl laying on her back. I checked the air to see if I could find any other recent scents. Nothing recent, so why did she scream? I crept closer. Once over her I could see she was breathing and I couldn't smell any blood. Only strawberries.

Kneeling down I tried to figure out what to do. She looks young and small. But nice dress, red highlights, and tear streaked face says she isn't much younger than me.

"Hey, wake up" I grumbled, still undecided on whether I should touch her or not. I could call the police or look through her purse or leave her. The last option felt ridiculous. To leave a strawberry smelling girl alone in a dark graveyard. The fact that I considered it shows I'm not suited for society.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked at me, but her ocean orbs seemed to be trying to look passed me. Those big blue eyes caught me off guard. Suddenly, more tears spill down her face and she's whimpering.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you… look you're okay, no need to cry" I said, maybe a smidge too harshly on the last part.

She clutches the sides of her head with her hands and whispers "I just want to talk to my mom" Then she squeezes her eyes shut and I feel a shake that knocks me on my ass.

"Hey girl, what the hell is going on?"

"Mom! Please, I need you."

The ground shook again and I had a revelation. This girl has to be a necromancer. And she is attempting the forbidden. I grabbed her shoulders. I needed her attention. Her eyes widen in absolute terror and she lets out an ear shattering scream. I wouldn't be surprised if my ears started to bleed.

 **Chloe**

"Y-y-y-ou're real! You're a pp-p-person." A guy with piercing green eyes was clutching my shoulders and looking very irritated.

"No shit" He grumbled.

"I uhh" I forget what I was going to say. My surroundings became clear again. The ghost were screaming as if scared and it seemed they were running away from me. When I woke up with the ghost and the green eyed guy around me I found my mother's voice. I know I did. I know I just have to pull harder.

"Don't, look at me! You can't contact your mom." If possible his green eyes looked sharper.

"Whyy" I pathetically whined.

"I will explain more after we get out of this place. But I think you might of uhh well" Listening to him talk, I could tell he normally didn't stubble for words.

He removed his hands from my shoulders, but remained kneeling next to me. As I sat up, we heard a tortured cry in front of us. A small black object crawled towards us. I crawled to it, entranced. As soon as I could see a clear picture, I backed away searching for the guy with green eyes. After basically falling into his lap, I managed to say "W-what is that thing?"

"A dead bird you raised" he deadpanned.

"T-t-that's not pos-s-sible." What in the world did he mean by that. I didn't do that.

"Later, just release it"

"H-how, what are you t-talking about?" Then we could hear a thumping. It was muffled and seemed to come from below. "W-what was t-t-that?"

"I uhh you uhh, must have raised some bodies. Just release them now!" he put his hands on my upper arms.

"Raised, release. I have n-n-o idea what you're talking about." I all but cried.

"Try to reverse what you did."

"But I-"

"Try" he implored.

I closed my eyes and pictured the rope. It was connected to an open door. I pictured the things I raised as going back through the door as I pushed it closed.

"I think what your doing is working. Keep going" He encouraged as he started to message my upper arms, I relaxed some and continued to picture the bird and whatever else was out there as going back through the door.

"You should be done, I don't hear anything else… We need to leave" I let him pull me up. I bent down to pick up my handbag. My vision went black on the way up and I felt exhausted.

"Whoo" he said as I felt his arm wrap around my waist. I leaned into him. Am I leaning on a complete stranger? Why yes I am my inner voice answered. He could be a mugger or serial killer my tired brain reasoned. I doubted that, so I couldn't work up enough energy to care. Abruptly, I was in the air, being lifted. The stranger was now carrying me and all I could concentrate on was his warmth. I curled myself into it.

 **I will update soon with what happens next. As always, I am open to suggestions and ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Chloe

When I woke up, I knew I was still being carried by the stranger.

"Where are we going?" I sleepily mumbled.

"Your place." I jerked up, and he let me down.

"H-how do y-you-?"

"Your wallet, and a map." He stated like it was the most obvious thing.

"Oh, well I have some q-questions for you." I said with false confidence.

"I have questions too. But let's go somewhere we can sit and talk. My legs are tired." He looked at me pointedly and I'm sure I turned into a tomato.

"R-right, um, thanks for uh carrying me out of th-there. And for helping me d-d-deee" I gave up on the sentence and looked down.

"I only helped cause I don't think the supernatural secret should be leaked by some stupid, girl"

I blanched before becoming angry "You don't know anything about me. I didn't mean to do that!"

"Like that makes a difference. You raised bodies of the dead. " He crossed his arms.

"I don't have to deal with an arrogant jerk like you. I can get answers myself." I walked away after this. But then I was in front of a crosswalk and didn't know if I should go straight, left or right. I don't even know how far my apartment is or where I am for that matter. We move so much that I usually only focus on being able to get to school.

"It's straight." He said from behind me. I must of just 2 feet in the air. How did he get so close without me noticing? I gave him my best glare and stopped forward. He gave me directions as we went and I listened, mainly because the area began to look familiar.

"So are you following me home?" I asked him without looking back.

"Gotta make sure the princess gets home."

Turning around I spat out "No need, I got it from here. Why don't you go bother someone else?"

"I didn't mean what I said. I'm just irritated." His hand went to the back of his neck and I noticed his sweating.

"Do I look like punching bag?" I grumbled.

"No…Can we just start over?"

"Why?"

"You need my help."

"Please, don't flatter yourself. What are you going to get out of it?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You're a stranger helping a stranger. But you know what I am. I don't need to be a movie fanatic to know that you probably want something in return. Maybe you need me to contact a ghost for a hidden treasure or something." I think that was the longest thing I said all week.

A smile appeared on his face, but it disappeared quickly. "Hidden treasure, really? It can't be that I want to help a struggling supernatural?" I stared blankly at him. "Fine, how about for some food and help getting home."

"Before we start over, you owe me an apology." This time he stared blankly at me. "Fine then, what about a name?"

"Derek."

"Got a last name."

"Souza"

I stared at him for a while. He is definitely big and could overpower me easily. Also, he's rude. But he has some answers and I kind of owe him for how he helped me.

"Okay, lets go." I proceeded to lead the rest of the way. We weren't far.

"Jesus, what floor do you live on?"

"Oh, s-sorry. I guess I should have asked if you wanted to take the elevator. I always take the stairs, so I didn't think"

"No problem, just curious."

"I live in the penthouse." We arrived at the door. I unlocked it and went inside.

"About the food, unless you're making it yourself or want cereal. You're out of luck; I burn toast."

He chuckled. "Thanks, I'm sure I can manage by myself." I directed him to the kitchen.

As he checked the cabinets and fridge he pulled out a lot of stuff.

"You expecting more people to show up to eat all that?"

"Nope just me."

"Think you could manage leaving me some." I joked.

"No guarantees…unless you help."

"Sure, what should I do?"

He listed some kitchen stuff off, like a spatula, frying pan, and cutting board, for me to find. Because I only knew where spoons and bowls were I had to search for the other things he wanted. When I was done, he was looking at me funny.

"You sure this is your kitchen?"

"I told you I don't cook."

"So does someone always prepare your food?"

I couldn't detect any animosity, so I answered honestly. "The maid does, her name's Annette." After a few breaths I spit out "S-she's here, she l-lives here." Verdict is in, I still suck at lying. But I needed him to know that I'm not alone. He looked at me, scrutinizing. I'm sure my face turned red again.

"Can you cut the bell peppers?"

I guess he bought my lie. I clumsily began cutting the bell peppers. However, he had to instruct me on how to properly hold the knife and how to cut them like he wanted. After getting the hang of it, I felt good. This is my first time cutting something like this. Some real world experience

Moreover, it was nice to watch him. His attention was absorbed in his task of cutting the potatoes. He has black thick hair that threatens to cover his eyes completely. His mouth is wide, and his jaw sharp. Angry breakouts scatter his face, and this tells me he can't be an adult like his size suggests. I think my chin comes to his elbow. He needs a shower, but I shouldn't judge because I also need a shower. Then there is those green eyes that hold most of my attention. So bright, and I don't know beautiful I guess.

"What are we making?"

"Omelets, potatoes, and sausage."

When most everything was on the stove and he seemed to have it covered, I went to change. I was fonder of the dress before I laid around in the dirt. I tried to change quickly, but had a dilemma about what to wear. I decided on the safe option of a baggy t and yoga pants. When I went back to the kitchen, he was setting up the stuff on the table.

I ate what I could, and he ate the rest. Even what I left on my plate.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen anyone eat that much. You made so much sausage and potatoes, and you had two full size omelets." He just grunted in response.

"Are your parents starving you?"

He chuckled, "I guess you could say that."

"I guess we should talk about what h-h-happened now."

"When did you see your first ghost?"

"Last Thursday." He seemed to be processing this bit of information.

"One week…. So, did you, are you-" He took a breath. "Did you just get your period."

"Wh-wh-wh…Ex-excuse you?"

"A supernatural usually develops their abilities when they hit puberty." His hand went to the back of his neck again. This seemed to be a nervous habit of his and that put me at ease.

"On Thursday, I uhh got my period for the first time. In fact, that whole day was a mix of up and downs." Before I knew it I was telling him everything. "First, I had a cliché nightmare about monsters in the basement, then my stomach felt upset, and I thought my taxi driver ran over a boy who ended up not being there. At school I got a director position which is amazing for a freshmen, and sort of asked out to the dance. Actually, he just asked if I was going to be there, but I was excited because that has to count for something. Right?" I went on without a reply. I wanted it all off my chest. "Then I go to the restroom and find out that I, Chloe Saunders, have finally received my mark of womanhood. Do you know that on average girls get their period when they are 12? The range though is from 8 to 15. I am about to turn 16! To think that I was beginning to consider something was seriously wrong with me only to find out that there is. Anyways, I thinks it's the best day of my life, so I decide to be a rebel and skip class to dye red highlights in my hair. Symbolizing my transformation. When I leave the restroom there is a janitor I don't recognize in the hall. When he sees me he gets excited and I think I'm about to get in trouble for skipping class. Well the jokes on me because one second he is behind me and the next he is in front. Then he's melting his face off and waving his hand through my face. It was terrifying. I made it home and wanted to chalk the whole thing up to something stupid like Super PMS. I got suspended for a day and detention for running out of school. I didn't want to tell my Aunt or Dad because they would just put me in a home for the crazies. When I worked up the nerve I looked up the janitor to find that he was real and died there in a fire. After a week of trying to ignore the janitor at school I accepted the fact that yeah I could be crazy, but I'm pretty sure I'm seeing ghosts. I managed to push the ghost away and I thought he was gone for good. That brings us to today. The dance. I was there dancing with Nate, the guy who asking if I was going, and the janitor appeared with his face in front of Nates. Scaring me half to death. I screamed and fell back and, and then what is everyone looking at? Me. I've gone to so many schools, and I have always been the who is that girl; the nice but usually invisible one. Now, I'm going to be the cr-azy one" I chocked at the end.

"So you head to your mother's grave" Derek is leaning forward on the table. He had focused on my every word during what I am sure was longest rant of my life. I know I should be more embarrassed about the amount I shared, especially considering all I know about him is his name, he eats a lot, he knows about supernaturals, and he might be one.

"Necromancers, the type of supernatural you are, are not allowed to contact loved ones."

"But I kn-know I heard h-h-er voice."

"If you did it is because you're more powerful than you should be. From what I have read about necromancers is it takes them a while to fully see ghosts, they cannot under any circumstance contact a love one, and it takes lots of practice and rituals to raise the dead. Either I read wrong which I doubt or you are abnormally powerful."

You always imagine hearing you're a powerful person as being a cool thing. I try to soften the blow by joking, "I wonder if this is where the 'With great power comes great responsibility' speech comes in."

"What?"

"Really, that rings no bells?" He just looks at me. "You haven't seen Spiderman?"

"Im sure I have. Back on topic. What did you do at the grave?"

"I pictured a rope and imagined pulling on it. After you told me to reverse whatever I did, I pictured a door and imagined closing it as I said goodbye to the people I 'raised'. It all felt pretty instinctive. But I r-r-raised bodies, how does that w-w-work?"

He considered his words and looked straight at me, "You raise bodies by forcing people's spirit back into their rotting corpse."

I didn't respond for a while. My brain was trying to process this. What would it be like to be pulled from wherever you are and inserted into a dead body? I imagine it is the opposite of pleasant.

"C-c-couldd I-I-I, my Mom" He look at me with sympathy and put his hand on my arm.

"No, you could barely contact her. You couldn't have raised her." He squeezed my arm and I nodded in response.

"So what are you?" I don't want to hear anything more about me.

"What about me?" he removed his hand and became guarded.

"W-well, you know I'm a nec-ro-mancer, is that how you say it?" He waved off the pronunciation. "What kind of supernatural are you?"

"Doesn't matter."

I crossed my arms like a fed up child, "Come on, you know so much about me. Give me something." I might have thrown in a pouty face. But I'll never confess to that.

He looked at me for a while considering what to do. After releasing a breath and scratching his cheek he told me some about himself. "When I was 5, I was taken in by my brother and dad. Technically, I'm a foster kid. But my dad Kit, and my brother Simon are great and they're also supernatural. A different kind, but they're accepting and try to understand. I probably hit puberty when I was 11, it was a shitty experience. One second I'm normal, next I'm a giant. Generally, I don't like crowds or people."

I laughed. And then laughed some more. He was so blunt about everything. "I guess we can bond over our dissatisfaction with puberty." He smiled at that, and I wanted to treasure his smile as I would a favorite classic movie.

"I have to head home."

"R-right, its super late, I'll call you a cab."

"No, I can take the bus."

"Don't be ridiculous. It's the least I can do. And the cost is covered if that's what you're worried about."

"I wasn't." He began scratching his arm.

I called the cab service, and Derek asked if he could take a snake with him. This relieved some of the recent tension. Still the goodbyes were awkward, and I chickened out of asking him if I would see him again.

 **Holy hell, that was my longest chapter ever. I'm sure I made a bunch of mistakes, but I hope the length made up for them. I will update soon. And don't worry, they will meet again.**


End file.
